Random Gardevoir Fanfiction
by Frisk69
Summary: Rated M for Sex/lemon I decided to write a fanfiction of my favorite pokemon gardevoir. I wrote this in under an hour and as soon as I woke up so that's my excuse if it's bad.


I get many weird looks whenever people see me walking down the street while being so close to my gardevoir or the fact that I just keep her outside of her Pokeball. Many of you are probably wondering why so I guess I will tell what happened.

I had a long day of battling trainers and I had gotten two badges as well. I made it back to Mauville exhausted and got a room at one of the hotels. While riding the elevator up to my room I was admiring the badges and reliving the battles I had. My starter Marshtomp helped a lot when in the Mauville gym since he was a ground type and helped in Lavaridge being water type. But I seemed to always finish each fight off with my Gardevoir. She was a Kirlia during the battle in Mauville but after fighting a few team magma members she evolved into a beautiful creature a little smaller than I was. Her light green colored hair and what looked like skin but was attached to her long white dress. She also had a large red spike outside of her chest and back. once she evolved I couldn't get her off my mind. she was enchanting. My thoughts were then stopped by the elevator making it to my floor.

I walked out and over to my room, I went in, and I threw my stuff on a chair near the window. I threw myself on the bed and relaxed from the long day behind me. After a while of relaxing and a quick snack, I was thinking about my new Gardevoir. She was so... sexy. I couldn't stop thinking about her and suddenly my mind began to wander farther and farther. I had thought of if she and I were to have sex with each other. I could already see her wet pussy bouncing on my cock. I got up from the bed and looked around the hallway before closing the door again and locking it. I got back on the bed and pulled out my dick and started slowly stroking it. In my mind, Gardevoir had been moaning so loudly and asking for more and we would move faster and faster me slamming myself into her dripping cunt. She felt so good and I was close to cumming. I opened my eyes and saw the very Pokemon I was fapping to standing at the end of the bed looking at me jerk off. I yelled and threw the covers over myself.

I whispered to the pokemon in front of me, "Gardevoir! what are your doing?"

She spoke to me using telepathy. " I heard you groaning. I thought you were in pain or being hurt. I'm guessing your OK?

"I... I'm fine." I replied Thank you, but I don't think you should have seen what I was doing."

Gardevoir then said "It's fine master. I... I kind of liked it."

This statement shocked me, to say the least. Could Gardevoir have the same feeling towards me that I did to her? "What do you mean,"I asked.

"I mean... I've had these feeling for a while." Gardevoir said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ever since I became a Kirlia I had begun to like you more and more. And now... I think I am in love with you." I sat there speechless. "I know it's wrong for a pokemon to love their trainer in the way I do but, I can't hide my feelings any longer."

I inched closer to her and put my arm around her. "It's fine Gardevoir," I told her. "I love you too. I kept quiet because I didn't think you would accept my love." She laid her head on my shoulder and inched a little closer. "I felt this way ever since you evolved. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"hah," Gardevoir chuckled. "I guess we were both worried for nothing."

We sat there in silence for a minute before I broke the silence. "well I guess you should get back into your Pokeball." she shook her head no. "No? Why?" she leaned towards me and put her lips against mine sticking her tongue into my mouth. I was surprised at first but accepted it fully attacking her mouth with the same passion she had. We continued for a while, our tongues dancing together before we parted lips and stared into the other's eyes. "I guess that's a good reason," I said jokingly. she chuckled at my statement.

Gardevoir then said, "I don't care anymore. I want to have sex with you." I nodded nervously before we both moved off of the bed. I removed my boxers revealing my dick to Gardevoir once again. She smiled devilishly before... taking off her dress? I was amazed to find out that the dress she had on was removable when I thought it was attached to her body. after taking her arms out of the sleeves the dress fell to the ground at her feet. she floated onto the bed before coaxing me over. I moved closer to her and we started to feel the other parts of each other massaging one another. While we were doing this we both leaned in for another kiss. She accepted my tongue as it massaged the inside of her mouth. While kissing her I move my hands towards her petite breasts squeezing them between my fingers. Gardevoir moaned in response. Is this happening? Am I really about to have sex with my Pokemon? With A Pokemon? these thoughts were soon stopped when Gardevoir reached down to my already very erect length. The kiss between us broke as I grunted a slight bit. She smiled. could she really have thought of all these lewd things ever since she evolved?

She grabbed me and laid me on the bed my head on pillow and her on top of me. "I'm ready, master," I nodded confidently this time. she stood on her knees and showed me her already wet pussy. I finally got a good view of her. her white skin, her long legs, and her breasts that had been hidden all this time by her dress. Along with her boobs was her pussy which was now rubbing against my tip causing me to reflexively twitch every time she moved over it. She then aligned us up and slowly lowered herself onto my member. The pokemon threw her head back as she kept pushing her inner walls apart causing her to moan even louder than before.

"Gardevoir!" I said kind of loud. "are you OK? we don't have to do this if you don't want too."

Gardevoir looked at me and said "no. I'm fine. I want this too. it doesn't hurt as much as it looks. Gardevoir's vaginas are a lot tighter than humans or even most pokemon's. It's fine really."

"OK. I don't want to do this if it means you get hurt," I replied.

she continued lowering herself onto my cock twitching inside of her. she stopped once all of my dick was inside her. after her last thrust, she came all over my dick allowing her love juices to flood out of her and onto the bed. after sitting in ecstasy for a minute she began thrusting again her juices acting as a lubricant letting her move with relative ease up and down on my member her loud moans filling the room as she bounced up and down pleasuring herself and me in the process. she continued like this for a few minutes before speaking.

"Master! I'm... I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" she screamed as she reached her limit and released more of her juices onto my rod and down her legs. her tongue lulled out of her mouth as she enjoyed the feeling of her orgasm. She sat on my dick for a minute and then asked "well... how did... I do?"

"you did great" I replied rubbing her thigh.

"Did you cum too?" she asked.

I shook my head no before saying "don't worry. I'll take over for a bit."

She looked at me questioning what I had said before I moved myself out of her cunt and off the bed. I laid her in front of me and thrust back into her causing her to moan louder than she had before. I began to thrust into her making her gasp with each thrust in. I could feel my balls boil as I reached closer and closer to my own orgasmic release.

"Gardevoir! I'm gonna cum!" I said

"Cum... inside me," she said between thrusts. I nodded and thrust one last time into her emptying cumming inside of her as she also came at the same time as me. Once I had finished cumming my dick fell out of her and I fell to the floor sitting on my knees. We both enjoyed the aftermath of our very lewd act. Gardevoir seemed happy and so was I. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night and we loved every moment we spent together afterward. We had sex together every now and again but no one ever knew of this until today.


End file.
